Something About Him
by JustinBiebswifey
Summary: Kat is forced to take her lil sis to a JB concert.. What happens when she meets and falls for Justin Bieber? Will their relationship servive his touring and her rise to fame? Justin/OC Christian/OC
1. The Concert

"MOM WILL YOU PLEASE TELL KAT SHE HAS TO GO WITH ME!" my bratty little sister Kami yelled downstairs to our mom.

"Mom this isn't fair! I don't even know who this gay boy is." I called walking downstairs.

"Oh hunny I know. But I have to work and your sister worked really hard to get those tickets. Please." My mom basically begged. My mom was a single mom raising 3 kids. Well 2 now but still. I hated when my mom begged.

"But." I tried.

"Baby it will mean so much to me. And I know you'll be just fine." She smiled. "And Kristin can sleep over tonight. She prosuded.

"Fine. But i'm not going to like it." I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

"We gotta go early cuz the lines will get hectic." Kami reminded me. "And the concerts in 2 hours. Go get ready." I dragged myself upstairs and got ready.

I brushed my straight black hair knot free, my razor cut bangs covered my left eye completely. I did my make up light making my blue eyes pop. Then got dressed in; I wore light blue skinny jeans with rips in them, a black cami, white lacy see-throu tank top and black knee high wedge black boots. I put on my lucky heart key necklace and hoop earrings. I threw my IPod and other things in my black juicy tote bag and grabbed my sidekick LX before exiting my room and heading downstairs.

"Here sweetie." My mom handed me some money for food, and money if Kami want's anythings, plus money for me going. I love my mom but she needs to stop giving me money like it's candi. I grabbed my car keys and called up to Kami to tell her to move it or lose it. we said our goodbyes to our mom and headed to my car.

We aren't rich or poor, nor are we middle class. We have enough money when we need it and buy expensive things. My brother Paul is a laywer and he helps my mom a lot. my mom is a doctor so she works hectic hours. We all have to earn stuff it's not given to us. I like it that way. It took me 5 years to get my black bmw-m-zero-concept2. That's my baby. If I could I would marry it. After getting in the car we headed to the concert hall.

It took a total of 20 minutes to get there and park. Finding a parking stop was easy since no body was really there. Since the concert starts in an hour. I was going to kill my sister. She sat on the ground and I just looked at her.

"If I make a coffee run will you promise me not to talk to any strangers or move from this spot?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid Kat." She stated. She's a wiseass for an 11 year old. And a pain in the ass. "Oooh and bring me back a muffin." I nodded and headed to the coffee shop across the street. I got my latte and her muffin and went back to her. It took me about 2 minutes top. I gave her the tiny brown bag, and sipped my latte. A little while later more and more girls started coming and I was then swarmed. 10 minute before the concert started they let us in to find our seats. Of course Kami had to get front row.

"KAMI I WANNA GO." I shouted over the music that was playing.

"OH KAT STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes and slunk back in my seat. Finally the one and only Justin Bieber came out. I had to admit he may look annoying and shyt but he had a good voice. During the first intermission he annouced he will be selecting a girl to pick to sing OLLG to once intermission was over. Kami suggested we stayed here but I told her I was taking a walk. I walked out of the building and just walked up the street to get a soda. Once I turned back around to go back to the place I ran into someone.

"Sorry I'm such a clutz." I apologized.

"It's ok, my fault I was trying to get a soda before going back onstage. And not be mob by girls." He laughed. I looked up to see Justin Bieber.

"Well here Justin, take this as an I'm Sowwy gift." I smiled handing him my Dr. Peper.

"I couldn't." He said trying to hand it back.

"I insist. Plus I got to get back before my sister kills me for 'ditching' her." I smiled starting to walk off again.

"Wait." He said grabbing my forearm causing me to cease walking. Once I felt the contact I felt a jolt of electicity and it isn't when you shock someone. I turned to see if Justin felt it too and he had a confused look on his face. He must have felt it.

"Yea?" I stuttered trying to regain my cool.

"Um, what's your name? I mean you know mine." He smiled a heart-breaking smile.

"Um, Kat Scott." I answered still looking at him. He was looking directly in my eyes and it was soo cute.

"Well nice to meet you Kat." He smiled.

"You two Justin." I smiled back. Once he let go of my arm I headed back to the concert hall. I slumped back into my seat and Kami looked like she seen a ghost. "Kam what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love." She pointed to the stage where a boy that looked like Justin was standing with 4 other people. "That's Christian Beedles. Justin's friend." She had a dreamy look on her face. I smiled and looked up at Christian.. He looked my like he was staring right at her. Ahh young love. I smirked and waited 5 minutes before Justin came back on stage.

"Iight how are we tonight ladies?" He asked. The crowd screamed in reply. "iight.. I need a Kat Scott to come up to the stage.." My mouth hung open.

"OMG KAT THAT'S YOU! GO." Kami almost yelled. I closed my mouth and the spot light landed on me, I handed Kami my bag and started to the stage. Justin's BodyGuards helped me up and I walked up to the stool. He came over and smirked.

"I could kill you right now." I said feeling my face heat up.

"Aww this is just a thank you for the soda." He smirked.

"A simple thank you would have sifficed." I stated.

"Oh you know you like it." He helped me onto the stool and the song started playing. After the song Justin kissed my cheek and helped me off stage. I slumped back into my seat and took my bag back.

"Oh and just so you know we have meet & greet passes." Kami smiled brightly. I wanted to punch her. 5 minutes before the concert ended me and Kami went to wait at the doors to the meet and greet because she has bieber fever. badly. One of the guards that helped me on stage was standing their.

"Ah Ms. Scott & guest please come in." He opened the door. "Mr. Bieber told me to let you in." I nodded and dragged Kami in.

"OMB JUSTIN PERSONALLY INVITED YOU IN EARLY!" She squeeled. I rolled my eyes.

Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!  
Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

I quickly pulled my phone out and looked at the caller ID. _Mom_. I quickly answered it. "Hey mama." I greeted.

"Hey baby, how was the concert?" She asked.

"The way it would be if I didn't go?" I asked with sarcasim.

"Oh knock it off. I bet you had soo much fun." She stated. I didn't say anything because she was right. "Oh you did have fun."

"Mom." I groaned.

"I just wanted to check up on you chill hunny. I'll see you tonight." She stated hanging up. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back.

"Ok I know Ke$ha sings that song but that wasn't her voice." A voice commented behind us. I quickly turned around. Justin.

"OMB YOUR THEE JUSTIN BIEBER!" Kami gushed. I chuckled a little and Justin looked amused.

"Yes I am. You must be Kat's sister." He smiled.

"I'm Kami.. Wait how do you know Kat? She basically hates you." I flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh does she?" Another amused look.

"Well she didn't really say-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"That's enough." I smiled.

"Oh I bet." He smirked. 'I hate you' I mouthed. 'Oh I bet' he winked back. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come back in the other room so the girls can come in while I get ready."

"OK!' Kami rushed before I could say something.


	2. BackStage

Justin ushered us backstage to his little dressing room and sat on the couch. I stood in the corner with my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at him and my sister. "So I will answer any questions you want to ask." He said to Kami.

"Yay! I have so many questions!" She gushed. I surpressed the urge to roll my eyes and just listened. "How do you like tourin?"

"It's pretty fun. See new things and experiancing new things." He smiled at her. (Kami, _Justin.) _

"OK, umm are you currently dating?"

"_Currently no. With touring it's kinda hard to date because I am every where but with the person I want to be with. And with the time difference it's harder to talk to the person._" Wow I feel like a bitch automatically thinking he didn't have a heart.

"Ok, are you willing to proform at Kat's b-day in 3 months?"

"_I'll have to see. But if I'm free I will deffinitly be there." _He smiled.

"Enough questions for now," A new voice said. I turned to see his mom standing there with a smile. (Back to normal)

"Hey mom. This is Kat and her sister Kami." Justin introduced.

"Nice to meet you girls, but Justin did you forget about the hundreds of other girls out there waiting for you?" She raised an eyebrow and I smiled.

"You're very bad with memory." I patted his head. "Plus me and Kami have to go anyways."

"Aw ok just let me talk to Kami real quick. I'll have Kenny walk her out." He smiled. I nodded and me and his mom left the room.

"I'm Pattie."

"Kat." I shook her hand and smiled.

"You mustn't be a fan?" She questioned.

"No, I had to bring my sister here." I responded. "But during intermission I ran into Justin going to the store. Like literally into."

"Ah so your the girl he's been talking about to Chris." She nodded.

"He talked about me?"

"Yes. He wouldn't shut up, 'oh mom I ran into a girl. She didn't go crazy but she knew who I was' oh and 'Yo chris this girl was pretty, and she looked like she could kick ass of she wanted to'. God that boy is like in love." She laughed as did I.

"What are you two laughing at?" A familiar voice asked. We turned to see a confused Justin and a happy Kami.

"Oh nothing" I smirked. After saying bye to Pattie and Justin me and Kami left. As soon as I got in my car I blasted 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. I sung along to the lyrics and drove. As soon as we got home I parked in the drive-way and we got out. After locking it up, I went inside. My mom would be at work until 2AM, and my brother doesn't live here. "You hungry?"

"Yes." Kami bounced into the kitchen. I followed behind her and cooked a quick dinner consisting of pancakes.

"So what did you and Justin talk about?" I asked with ceriousity.

"Why? Jealous?" She questioned. I shoot a glare at her and she looked at her food. "No he just wanted to ask me something." She mumbled. After eating I cleaned up and went to my room. I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. As soon as I pulled the covers over my body my phone started blaring. I groaned and got up. I grabbed my phone off my desk and glared at my phone. 1 new text.

**Hey cutie - ... **


	3. WaterPark Fun

****

********

Hey cutie - unknown.

Um who the hell is this? - Kat.

Your secret admire.. - unknown.

Cut the crap who is this? - Kat.

Damn shorty chyl. It's JB - unknown.

How did you get my # stalker? lol - Kat.

Harsh.. Kami told me - JB.

Well I'm going to bed. Bye bieber - kat.

With that I set my phone down and climbed back into bed. I had a dreamless sleep and when I awoke Kami was staring down at me. I blinked my eyes and pushed her. "Damn Kami are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked sitting up and running a hand through my messy hair.

"Sorry but Justin wants to know if you wanna come to the water park with us." She asked.

"Um why?"

"Because he, Chris, his mom, scooter and kenny are going and they want us to go."

"Um what time do I have to be ready by?"

"10 minutes ago." She shrugged. I popped outta bed and ran to my bathroom. I brushed my hair, and teeth and went back in my room. I changed into a black bikini and a pair of denim cut off shorts with a purple tanktop. I slipped on some flip flops grabbed my juicy bag and phone and ran down stairs. "Wow you look awesome." There were a group of people sitting in the living room looking at me while I panted.

"You said 10 minutes ago. Why didn't you wake me up then?" I asked.

"Well you were sleeping and I watched you sleep." she shrugged. "Oh and sent a picture to Justin." I glared at her as Justin smirked.

"Let's go." I mumbled walking out. We piled into the van and headed to the park.

*At the Park*

Me and Kami were getting glares from many jealous girls. I shurgged them off and decided to piss the girls up a little more. I walked a little fast to catch up to Justin. I grabbed his arm and linked my arm through and laid my head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He smiled.

"Want me to stop?" I asked about to pick my head up.

"No." He said quickly. I laughed and laid my head back down. The girls faces were priseless. If my camera wasn't in my locker I would have taken pictures. Right now me, Justin, Chris and Kami are stand on line for a slide with tubes. Singles and doubles. Justin got a double and grabbed my arm. The girl working the front glared at me. I smirked and kissed Justin's cheek. He blushed a little. Once we were seated he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What was that for?"

"Tell ya down there." I said as he sat back up. And we were off. Once we hit the water with a splash we hopped outta the tube. "She was glaring at me, so I made her wish she wasn't looking at us." He smirked.

"If you making other girls jealous is me getting hugs and kisses I like it." I rolled my eyes.

*at lunch*

We meet Kenny, Pattie, and Scooter at a table for lunch. We all basically got pizza. "You guys having fun?" Pattie asked.

"Yes. Thank you for inviting us." I smiled.

"Oh anytime hunny." She smiled back.

"Mom, this place is awesome." Justin stated.

"Well as long as you guys are having fun." She smiled.

"Ya, Scooter you gotta come with us." Chris said.

"Nah I'm good here guys." He said.

"Fine be a fun killer." Justin laughed. I smiled.

"We have to go on that one ride thou." Kami said.

"Ohh ya with the tunnle?" Chris asked.

"Ya." She smirked. After lunch we went in the wave pool for a little and relaxed. Then went to wait on line for a ride. We were literally waiting there for a half hour. Once we got the tube (which fit 4 people), we waited on another line to go. The guy held the tube while we climbed in. Then gave us a push. The ride went fast and it was very bumpy. In the tunnel I kept bumping into someone, and eventally grabbed someone's hand. Once outta the tunnel and the tube slowed down I realized I grabbed Justin's hand. He helped me out of the tube and we went back to the wave pool. Around 8 we were getting ready to leave. Me and Kami changed back into our clothes as did Justin and Chris. We passed a air tattoo station.

"I have to get one." I said stopping, causing everyone to stop. "Please?"

"Only if I pick it out." Justin smirked. I thought about it for a minute and agreed. "We'll meet you at the car." Pattie nodded and Kenny stayed behind for Justin. I couldn't look at the tattoo until the guy finished. I wanted it on my waist. Once the guy was done I looked at it. It was a little bird.

"Why this?" I asked taking out money to pay.

"It was already paid for." The guy said. I glared at Justin and we left.

"Now we have matching tats." He said showing me his. I never noticed it. Maybe because it was above his waist.

"Aww." I blushed. "You wanted matching tats?"

"Maybe." he smirked.

We got into the van and Kami was the first to say, "Let me see." I showed them and she smirked. "OMB IT MATCHS JUSTINS!"

"I know. he told me." I smiled lightly at her. Pattie smiled from the front, Scooter drove and Kenny sat in the back with us. Me and Kami were the first stop. Justin being the gental man that he is walked us to the door. Kami was already inside, which left me and Justin on the porch. "I had fun today. Thanks."

"Anytime." He smiled.

"How long are you in town for anyways?"

"2 weeks."

"Intersting."

"So tomorrow, me and Chris are chyln inside playing video games and watching movies. Do you and Kami want to join us?" He asked looking down.

"Um what time?"

"I can pick you guys up around 10."

"Sure." I smiled. I kissed his cheek and went inside. Once the van drove away I turned off the porch light and went into the kitchen. "KAMI WE HAVE PLANS FOR TOMORROW!"

"I ALREADY KNOW! CHRIS TEXT ME!" She called from her room. I grabbed a couple cookies and went up to my room. I logged on, twitter, and facebook. I posted on both 'Had the best day ever! It was really fun! There's something about him...' After I post that I got a friend request on both. Justin. I accepted and turned on my web cam. I grabbed my gutair from my closet and recorded the song I had in my head.

"I don't know the first thing about love. Haven't really reached that chapter yet, but it's all the little things that he does.. I'm about to fall no safty net. Somebody catch me. I'm losing my breath, he's got a little spell worked up on me. Many have fallin, many no call him. there telling me but theres something about him. I don't know what it is. I can't lie he's on my mind. Theres something about him, I don't know what it is. Somebody like you is hard to find. He's like the star of my movie, he just does something to me. Can't explain it, can't contain it I don't know what it is. There's something about him. Maybe cause he looks so innocent I just wanna mess him up a bit. Little more wrapped up in it. Even if I tried I couldn't quit. Every one's watching Everyones Watching Gotta Use Caution,People Wanna Chat So Aimlessly,Whenever Were Talkin Im Gettin Lost In,Everything But Theres,Something About Him,(I Dont Know What It Is)I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,Something About Him,Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,He Just Does Something To Me,Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,I Dont Know What It Is,Something About Him, *stops playing gutair* Lemme Tell You Something Quick About Him,All These Other Girls Say Theres Something Slick About Him,(Why)Cuz His Swags On A Hundred And Climbing,And Hes Got Me In This Mic Booth Rhymin,*plays gutair* Something About Him,(I Dont Know What It Is)I

Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,Something About Him,Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,Hes Like The Star Of My Movie,He Just Does Something To Me,Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,I Dont Know What It Is,Something About Him,(I Dont Know What It Is)I Cant Lie Hes On My Mind,Something About Him,Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,Hes Like The Star Of My

Movie,He Just Does Something To Me,Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,I Dont Know What It Is,SOMETHING ABOUT HIM" I sang. I stoped playing the gutair and placed it on my bed. After recording that I saved it and posted it on facebook. Then I got an IM.

JustBieber94- Heyy videochat?

Kit-Kat-Star94- Sure.

I got a little excited. Me and Justin talked on videochat until about 3 in the morning. I had to crash..


	4. regular kidzz

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I peeked an eye open to see Kami. She was wearing sweats and a tank top. "What?" I groaned pulling my covers making her fall on her butt. I smirked.

"Um ow." She stated. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Oh Justin should be here in 20 minutes." She said. I nodded and pulled the covers off my body. I got up and went to my bathroom. After just fixing my hair, and brushing my teeth I went backed into my room. I grabbed grey sweats that spelt PINK on the left leg, and a pink camisole with lace straps. I quickly changed and throw some things in my juicy bag, grabbing my glasses, and grabbed my cell before heading downstairs with Kami. "That's what your wearing?"

"Yea why?"

"No reason." She responded with a shrug. I rolled my eyes and took a seat in the kitchen where my mom was cooking.

"Morning mommy." I smiled.

"where are you girls going?" She asked.

"Oh out with a friend." I smiled.

"Is this the same friend you were talking to until 3 in the morning?" She smirked.

"Um," My face flushed bright red. And on cue the doorbell rang. I got up and ran to the door grabbing Kami's arm. "BYE MOM WE'LL BE HOME LATER." I opened the front door, shoved Kami out and closed it behind me.

"Ready to go?" Justin chuckled.

"Yes." I smiled. After the 10 minute drive to his hotel we took the elevator up to his suite. It was pretty big. Me and Kami took random seats while Justin resumed his game with Chris. After 20 mintues of playing videogames they finally put on movies. During the second movie Pattie came in.

"You kids hungry?"

"Yea." We all respondded in usion.

"Ok. I'll order chinese? Or pizza?" She questioned.

"Chinese." We repiled once again in usion. She chuckled softly and went into her room. We were watching a really funny movie. 'Grown Ups'. I swear it was funny as hell. I love the part when the little girl says 'I wanna get chocolate wasted'.

"Ok so why we wait who wants' to play basketball?" Chris asked with a smirk as the movie ended.

"uhh..." I started.

"Why don't you and Kami go, I'll give Kat a tour of the hotel." Justin said. Christian nodded and he and Kami left. Then me and Justin left. The hotel was huge.. A bowling ally, swimming pool, gym, basketball courts, a lil resturant, and a tiny mall. It was awesome. I wouldn't mind leaving here.

"So why outta every other place in the world would, you have 2 weeks here?" I asked randomly.

"I don't know. Scooter the one you met yesterday planned it. Like he knew I was gonna find you." He smiled. I blushed a little. What the hell I don't freaking blush! "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Yupp, i just wear contacts because usually people don't go around saying your glasses are really pretty," I joked. He chuckled lightly as we made it to the basketball courts. Christian and Kami must have went upstairs.

"Ok I'll make you a deal if I make this basket," He was at the free throw line, "you have to go on a date with me."

"And if u miss?"

"Well nothing." He chuckled throwing the ball. It made it perfectly. "Guess I won a date."

"And if I make this basket I get to choose where we go." I smirked picking the basketball up. I made it from where he shot it and he had an amused look on his face. "Guess I get to choose."

"Guess so." He said, and we headed back upstairs. "Tomorrow night after the autograph signing and photoshoot. I'll pick you up around 7."

"Deal.." Can this day get any better? Who knew Justin was a regular kid? Not me...


	5. Sick? UGGG

Tonight is my and Justin's first date. Last night I asked myself what could go wrong; and this morning I woke up sicker then a dog. I was throwing up since 7, and i just got my stomach settled. My bff Kris was coming over to help me out while my mom was working. "Kris I gotta get better." I said sitting up a lil.

"Sweetie there's no way in hell that u'd be better by 7. It's already 3." She said spinning in my spinny chair.

"Stop spinning your gonna make me sick." I said covering my mouth.

"Hunny just tell Justin." She said. I told her all about Justin lastnight when I got home.

"But-"

"No call now." I groaned and got my cell phone off the night stand.

****

Hey u busi? - Kat.

Not rele.. On my way to photoshoot. What's up? - JB

Um.. I can't go out tonight.. Got sick this morning & mii mommi is making me stay home :-(.. Sry. :-( - Kat

Hmm.. Sick? Well ok... We can reschedule.. Text ya later feel betta shorty. ;-*. - JB.

I banged my head on my head board. "I HATE U!" I stated. I put my phone back and relaxed a little. About 2 movies later someone rung the doorbell.

"I got it. Stay your sick but in bed." Kris ordered.

"Eye, eye captain," I mocked a solute and pulled my covers over my body and laid my head on my pillows. Then there was a knock at the door. I sat up on my elbows and look. In walked Kris and Justin. "What.. What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you silly." Justin smriked. "I guess you being sick makes you crazy." I rolled my eyes, while he came over and sat on my bed next to me. He put the back of his hand on my forehead. "Very hot." I swatted his hand away.

"I don't wanna get you sick Mr. Bieber." I stated laying back down pulling the covers over my head.

"I don't care Ms. Scott." He joked pulling the covers back. "I bought you soup." He handed me a paper bag.

"You-"

"Shut up and enjoy the soup." He ordered cutting me off.

"Hmpf." I said taking the tomato soup out. Mmm I love tomato soup. "How did you know I liked tomato soup?" I questioned.

"That's my favorite too so I just kinda figured." He said nervously skratching the back of his neck. He looked so cute nervous. Kris left around 9, and Justin offered to stay with me.

"You didn't have to stay." I said.

"I know but I wanted to. Who else will take care of you?"

"Myself." I smirked.

"Ha-ha." He chuckled.

"so what are you doing tomorrow?"

"a park concert, then meet & greet."

"Mm famous stuff." I laughed.

"I guess it comes with being famous. and you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks." I said hanging my head blushing.

"Aww don't blush it's awesome." he said. "I seen the video you posted on facebook."

"Yea kinda bored and I was working on that song for like ever."

"Nice. Glad I can help." He smirked.

"What are you talking about Bieber?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Scott."

"Maybe." I said blushing more.

"Aww your blush is soo cute."

"Thanks you." I said blushing more. "Stop making me blush." He smirked.

"Can't sorry."

"Pweeze." I said in a babyy voice.

"Fine only because you begged." He chuckled. I wacked him with my pillow. "Hey no fair."

"No fair? You're picking on me and I'm sick," I fake pouted.

"Sorryyyy." He said dragging out the y.

"Justin?"

"Ya?"

"When you grabbed my forearm did you get a shock?"

"What kinda shock?"

"Like not the one you get from rubbing your feet on a carpet. Like a connection one?"

"Yea.. you felt it too?"

"Yea.."

"I wonder what it means.." I looked at him. He looked confused.

"So is it true you got hit with a water bottle?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. He glanced at me.

"Yes. It hurt so much."

"I seen it on You Tube and I have to admit you looked soo adorable. 'Oh.. That hurt'." I smiled. He chuckled.

"Nice to know my pain makes you laugh."

"Sorry but it was cute."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Good. But if I get-"

"Nahh you came here. I told you I was sick and you were all like 'I don't care if I get sick, blah blah I'm taking care of you'.."

"That's not how I said it. I said I was taking care of you." He said.

"Ah Ha you admit you said you were taking care of me." I pointed a finger accusingly. He smiled.


	6. Surprise!

Today I'm spending the day with Kami at the park, chilling. I promised her that. "so do you like Justin?" She asked randomly.

"Yeah. He came over yesterday and didn't leave until I went to sleep. He's cool." I smiled. Just talking about Justin in a conversation makes me happy.

"Aww, that so cute." She gushed.

"What about you and Chris?"

"Huh? Chris? We're just- He kissed me." She smiled blushing.

"aww you too would be soo cute together."

"He asked me out tomorrow."

"Where ya going?"

"Don't know yet. He wants it to be a surprise."

"Aww"

"Now for you. Don't hate me but.."

"What?" I asked turning around. Behind me stood Justin.

"Surprise." Kami said. "Bye." She ran off to Chris who was behind a tree.

"Since we didn't get to do anything yesterday, I thought we'd hang out today and Kami agreed."

"Of course she would."

"Come on we have a long day ahead of us."

"Aren't you working?"

"Nope. Got the day off."

"O." I said looking down. We walked to a car and he held the door open for me. I got in and he shut it. Once he got in we took off. First we went to the mall. Being in the mall with Justin Bieber is fun.. He basically got the whole thing to close of shoppers and we had the whole mall to ourselves. It was fun. We ran around the whole mall, went to the movies and he even bought me clothes and other things. I couldn't thank him enough. We left the mall around 8.

"Come on I got one more surprise." He smriked. "Here put this on." He handed me a blind-fold.

"Your not gonna kill me are you?"

"No." He smiled. He helped me put it on and then he drove. After I think 20 minutes he stopped the car.

"Can I take-"

"No." He laughed cutting me off. I heard a car door open then shut. Then my door open, I felt a hand on my elbow and Justin helped me outta the car. After taking a couple more steps we stopped. "Ok now." I reached my hands up and took the blind fold off. Before me was the sunset on the beach, with a picnick. It was beautiful.

"Justin this is beauitful.." I breathed.

"You like it?" He asked. I looked at him. And threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love it." I said. As soon as we pulled apart he took my head and we walked down to the blanket. We sat across from each other and he opened the picnick basket. He took out 2 bowls and a little larger bowl.

"Kami told me all of your favorite foods and stuff." He said.

"Justin this is amazing. I really like you." I blushed looking down at the food.

"I really like you too Kat." He smirked. I rolled my eyes playfully and started to eat. After a couple minutes the sun finally set and I gazed up at the stars.

"It's really pretty out here."

"I use to go to the beach all the time to clear my mind.. It's actually peaceful at night. Minus kids having bon fires."

"I love bon fires!"

"Me too." I sat up and looked at him.

"Why me?" I questioned. He gave me a confused look. "Outta all the girls in the world who would die to meet you, why did you chose me?" He looked taken back for a second..

"You're different. When you first meet me you did go 'OMB IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER QUICK LET ME KISS HIM AND KIDNAPP HIM'," He mocked a girls voice making me laugh. "You were being you. And at the waterpark you were outgoing, fun.. you didn't let anyone out you down. And instead of not going with your sister you went and showed respect for your mom. Kami told me a lot about you too. And your one of a kind. I haven't meant a girl like you ever. It's like your perfect.." He trailed off.

"Justin I'm not perfect. I care about my mom and I love her. Kami is my lil sis and I love her to death. If I could I would give the world to them. My mom was always their for me when my dad left. I took it the hardest because I was daddy's little princess. I always gave my mom a hard time and as I grew up I realized it wasn't fair of me so now I do things to make it up to her." I explained.

"Like I said, one of a kind."

"I didn't finish. I'm just like every other girl. I have weird mood swings, I get embarrassed easily, I always blush around you and I just I'm perfectly imperfect." I smiled.

"And that's what I love the most about you. Besides your wicked blue eyes."

"What was the first thing you noticed on me when we meet?" I asked randomly.

"Honestly your eyes.. They just popped and said 'hey look at me I'm awesome'." He joked. "Come here." He motioned for me to come closer and I did. His hands cupped my face and moved me closer to were our lips were centimeters away. "Close your eyes." I did and within the 20 seconds I felt his warm lips press onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I've kissed a couple boys before but none of them felt like this. I felt connected with Justin. Like he was my other half. After a couple seconds we both pulled away... "That was-"

"Amazing." I finshed. I felt my face heat up and I let go of Justin's neck. Outta no-where I kicked my shoes off and ran into the water. A couple seconds later I heard more splashes and then I got tackled into the water. I resurfaced and looked at Justin who was laughing. I motioned for him to come closer. He did and when our faces where inches apart I went under water and pulled him with me.. I felt his hands cup my face again and I leaned into kiss him. An under water kiss how pridictable. Lol. Then we resurfaced.

"I think we should go home." He suggested. "It's getting late."

"So soon? Can't we just lay on the beach for a little longer? Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog pout and he gave in.

"OK just for a little while." He smiled. I smiled and we walked back to the blanket. I sat on the sand and Justin wrapped the blanket around me and him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Your perfect JB." I whispered.

"So are you." He kissed my head. I interlaced our fingers and cuddled into him.

"This was the best day ever." I said.

"so will you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked outta no-where.

"No.." I paused. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." Yea best day ever. The next thing i knew was falling into a dark space.


	7. Going On Tour

I awoke to the sound of seagulls cawing. I blinked my eyes a few times and finally opened them. I looked around and realized we were still at the beach. I shook Justin who was sleeping next to me. "wha- What?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"We are in deep trouble." I worried.

"Why?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Beach." I said. We both shot up and I reached to my cell. No missed calls or messages. "Ok strange I have no missed calls or messages.."

"Me either." He said giving me a confused look. A honk of someones' horn made me jump and turn in that direction.. Justins' tour bus? We got up and gathered our things and I ran a hand through my hair. "My rent-a-car is missing" Pattie bounced outta the tour bus happily and we walked to her.

"Goodmorning sleepy heads!" She greeted.

"morning Ms. M." I smiled.

"MOm?" Justin asked.

"Yes silly. I have good news and bad news for you two. Which would you like first?" She asked seriously.

"Bad?" We asked in unsion.

"Ok well bad news is that Justin you'll be leaving sooner then expected. Actually we leave tonight." She said. Justin opened his mouth to object when she started speaking again. "Good news is I talked to Kat's mom and she said it was alright for Kat and Kami to finish there summer by going on the tour!" With out thinking I hugged Pattie tightly. She hugged back and laughed a little. "Now let's get you two cleaned up you both stink." She joked as we climbed in the tour bus. There were like 5 of my suitcases.

"Wow who packed my stuff?" I asked as Justin pulled my on his lap.

"Oh that would be me." Kami smirked coming from the back room.

"Mhm what were you two up too all night?" Chris asked taking a seat at the little kitchen table as the bus went off. Pattie disappeared into one of rooms and we were alone.

"We actually just talked and hung out." I smiled leaning back.

"You both smell like salt water." Kami complained.

"Well we were at the beach, where we swam a little." I pointed out with a 'duh' expression.

"Haha." She mocked.

"OK Imma take a shower and change.. Can you show me where the bathroom is?" I turned to Justin. He nodded and I went through one of my duffle bags real quick to find comfy clothes. I did and followed Justin to a door.

"Do you need help starting the shower?" He smirked.

"No." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Ok hurry up now." He chucked. I quickly kissed his lips and shut the bathroom door. After a quick shower, I got out dried off, brushed my hair (I used Kamis brush), and got dressed. I wore black doodle lounge shorts, a white tank top, black socks with neon stars, and my peace necklace. I opened the bathroom door and put my dirty clothes in an empty bag of mine, and got out my make-up and tooth-brush. I returned to the bathroom and quickly did what I had to do and then went back in the little living room to see Kami and Chris smiling at each-other, and Justin laying on the couch on his camera looking at pictures I presume. I walked over to him and he smelt good.

"Did you take a shower?" I questioned. He looked over at me, and pulled me onto him. I was basically sitting on his stomach.

"Jealous it wasn't with you?" He questioned.

"Oh no, if I wanted to take a shower with you I would have just told you." I smirked leaning down to his face.

"I would have loved to take a shower with you." He stated leaning in. I placed a quick kiss on his lips and got off him. He sat up.

"Im hungry Kami make me some food." I said plopping down next to her.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it guys we're stopping at a diner for lunch." The bus Driver Chuck said. A couple minutes later we pulled up to a diner. It was me, Justin, Chris, Kami, Scooter, Pattie and Kenny. We sat in a booth in the back and I laid my head on Justin's shoulder.

"Kami why didn't I have any panicked text from mom?" I questioned.

"Pattie told her that you and Justin fell asleep watching a movie." She answered sipping her coke. So Pattie was the mastermind behind this whole thing? She's pretty awesome. Once we were all done we went to the airport. I sat by the window of the car and just started into space.

__

FlashBack:

"COME ON KIT-KAT WE GOTS TO GO!" My older brothers voice rang. I giggled and ran down stairs and popped in the car. I sat by the window and watched my parnets and brother. "Kat will you please just stop!"

"What am I doing?" I asked confused.

"Nothing I just felt like bothering you." He laughed. I sighed and went back to the window. This was the day I was going to see my grandparents. My first plane ride. I sat by the window with my brother Jordan and my parents sat in the alisles. The plane ride was bumpy and scary. Finally it stopped and we landed. The ride was 4 hours and I was scared. I promised myself not to go back on an airplane and I never did.

End:

I came down from the clouds when Justin poked me. I looked at him and smiled before kissing his lips gently. "Whats up baby? What are you thinking about?" He asked taking my hand.

"Oh, nothing just my first time on a plane was scary." I sighed.

"Ohh it's ok i'm with you. I won't let anything happen to you." He said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I know." I said. He smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder. The plane ride to Florida was fast and fun. Once we got to the hotel Justin started jumping on the bed. Oh my lord a 17 year old still jumps oon a bed? God hes adorable.


	8. Spending a day with You

So 2 days passed and its' been fun! Chris and Kami leave in a couple days and its' upsetting but I finally get to meet Justins' dad, stepmom, and half siblings! Oh and his other friends. Right now I'm sitting on the couch in a hotel in Texas while Justin, Kenny and Pattie are at photoshoot, Chris and Kami are out on a date and Scooter I really don't know. I was watching videos of Justin on YouTube and laughing a lot. They were funny. I watched one where he was on funny or die and he cursed! I couldn't believe it! He said 'bitch'.. Soo unlike him. Then Scooter came in. "Hey Kat! I'm surprised your here and not with Justin!" He said.

"Ya i just wanted to relax and have me time." I joked.

"Ohh whatcha doing?" He questioned coming over.

"Watching Justin on youtube.." I answered.

"Oh did you see the water bottle yet?"

"oh ya." I laughed. After a minute he went into his and kennys' room and went back out. Weirdo.. Anyways once I got to the waterbottle video again the door swung open and in walked Justin and Pattie. I quickly shut my laptop and smiled at the duo.

"What were you doing?" Justin asked.

"Nothing." I lied and sent Pattie a panicked look. She laughed went into her room while Justin tooked my laptop off my lap and sat next to me. "How was the photoshoot?" I asked turning to face him and get more comfy..

"Would have been better if you were there. Oi and Wednesday I have a J-14 interview and you _have_ to come!" He said.

"And if I say no?" I asked.

"YOu won't.. Actually you can't.. They wanna interview you too." He said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Ya come on I promise it will be fun!" He said.

"I highly doubt that."

"It will be. I'll be there and you know how much fun i am."

"Ah so there will be beds to jump on?" I giggled.

"ha-ha." He said sarcastically.

"Aw you know I love picking on you." I said kissing his lips lightly. "Hm should i be kissing someone who curses?" He's face turned confused. "Bieber or Die?"

"Ahh now I know what you were doing!" He sighed.

"It was quite entertaining."

"I bet." He said. Flash! I blinked my eyes a thousand times and looked at Pattie who had a camera in her hands. "Mom!"

"Sorry guys it was a perfect picture. Thank you very much." She said and tossed me the camera. I looked at her confused for a second before reliezing it was my camera.

"Hey how did you get this!" I asked.

"Kami." She shrugged going into the little kitchen.

"Figures." I mumbled.

"You guys hungry?" She asked.

"Actually mom we were gonna take a little adventure around the town with Kenny. Do you mind?" Justin asked.

"Nope have fun and be kids." She said. We got off the couch and I went to get my shoes. I slid my camera in my shorts front pocket and my cell phone in my back-pocket. I slid on white DC shoes, and grabbed a black/white or silver element hoodie. Then walked back out.

"Lets go." Justin said. I waved to Pattie and Justin dragged me outta the room. We made it to the elavators and waited. (Yes Kat does have her belly button pierced). After a 20 minute walk around the town me and Justin stopped at a local cafe. "Latte?"

"Yes please." I smiled brightly. He nodded and we went up to order.

"What can I get - Oh my God!" The worker squeeked.

"UM hey can I get a large coffee sweet and light, with a carmal latte no extra sugar and whip cream?" Justin smiled. She nodded breathlessly and went to get the orders. "Do you want anything Ken?"

"Nahh." Kenny smiled. He nodded. Justin outta no-where grabbed my hand and enterlaced our fingers. I smiled up at him and he smirked. When the coffees came he paid and gave the girl his autograph and we left.

"Thanks you." I said to him.

"Anytime." He said. We walked town a little more with our hands laced until we made it to a store. "Shopping?"

"Maybe a little." I smiled. We walked into the shop and looked around.

"Justin?" A voice asked. We turned to see Selena Gomez walking over.

"Hey Sel." He said letting go of my hand really quick to hug her and then took my hand again. "Sel this is my girlfriend Kat. Kat this is my friend Selena."

"Hey." I smiled.

"HI." She smiled back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Shopping and spending time together." Justin responded.

"Oh fun. So I'll let you get to it. Um do you guys wanna come to my party tomorrow night? It's gonna big a huge sweet 18 for my cousin. Its' formal." She said.

"Um I think we can stop by after my concert." Justin smiled.

"Kewl. Nice meeting you Kat."

"You too Selena." I smiled. Then she dissappeared and me and Justin finished shopping. We got back to the hotel in time for dinner.

"Oh mom, me and Kat are gonna stop by Selena's cousins' party tomorrow after the concert real quick is that ok?" Justin asked.

"Ya make sure Kami and Chris go with you. They're only with us for a couple more days." She reminded.

"Yes ma'am." Justin said...

Selena and Justin fans don't get mad at me please! I have to make the story more interseting! Drama will soon come. And there are pictures of Kats' outfits on my profile! Review please and thank you!

Love  
Mrs. Bieber


End file.
